Multiple card wallets or billfolds have been proposed wherein means are provided for holding a plurality of credit cards in overlapping, shingled relationship, each of said cards being positioned in a separate pocket. The purpose of such an arrangement is to make the credit cards readily accessible to facilitate their selection and to facilitate reinsertion of the card into the wallet without it being obstructed by other items in the wallet. Multiple card wallets of this type are shown, for example by the patent to Dengel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,063, issued Dec. 24, 1974.
The present invention provides an improvement over the prior art wallets or billfolds by including a flexible flap means to cover the cards positioned in the separate pockets in order to prohibit the possibility that one of the cards may inadvertently fall out of the wallet and to prevent undue abrasive wear of the cards.